Drunk Love
by NCISandTIVAaddict
Summary: Tony plans on telling Ziva how he feels about her. How will she react? Does she feel the same way? Please read to see how the story unfolds. Rated T because of drunkenness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first Fan Fic. Please enjoy! :) And don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday night at N.C.I.S. and the team had just finished a case where a petty officer was killed by his own girlfriend.

Tony stared at Ziva as she tried to finish her report. Gibbs had gone to refill his coffee while McGee was down in Abby's lab.

'_Ziva is so beautiful.' _Tony thought, '_Tell her how you feel.'_

Recently, telling Ziva how he felt about her was all Tony thought about.

_What if she said she doesn't feel the same way? What if she does feel the same way? What if? What if? Come on DiNozzo, be a man._

It didn't hurt to ask_._

Just when Tony was going to suck it up and tell her Ziva stopped him.  
"What are you looking at?" Ziva asked without looking up.

"I-I um, uh." Tony stuttered, embarrassed that he was caught looking at her.

"That's alright, Tony." Ziva chuckled, "I have been meaning to talk to you about something…important."

Tony raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand.

"Go home." Gibbs said.

Ziva and Tony looked at him questioningly.

"Boss?" Tony addressed him.

"I said go home DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly, "You too David."

"Huh." Ziva mumbled under her breath as she gathered her things. Tony did the same.

"Night boss." Tony called over to Gibbs as he stood by Ziva's desk, waiting for her so they could leave together.

"Goodnight Gibbs." Ziva called. Gibbs nodded and sipped his coffee.

Tony and Ziva made their way to the elevator in silence.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed Tony pushed the emergency switch.  
"Ziva, I-I need to tell you something too." Tony said, stumbling on his words.

"Okay." Ziva replied, "You first."

"I'm tired of acting like I don't have… "

"Feelings."

Tony stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-you feel the same way?"

"About what?" she asked, confused.

Tony stared blankly at her.

"Nothing."

"Come on Tony-"

"I said that it's nothing!" he somewhat yelled, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Why are you so mad?" Ziva shouted, tears in her eyes which Tony didn't seem to notice.

'_What's the point in holding it in now?', _Tony thought.

"I love you!" Tony shouted, "If you haven't realized!"

Ziva quietly gasped as tears pooled in her eyes. This time Tony saw the tears.

"Oh man, Ziva." He tried, " I'm so sorry. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ziva practically screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_Why am I acting so soft?', _Ziva thought,_ 'What's wrong with me?'_

She tried to flip the emergency switch but Tony stepped in front of it in an attempt to block it. Ziva surprised herself and Tony by elbowing him in the stomach and then slapping him across the face. She flipped the emergency switch as Tony stepped to the side. The elevator was completely silent as it made its way down. Ziva fuming and Tony stunned.

'_I completely blew it._' Tony thought, _'I'm an idiot.'_

As the elevator doors opened, Ziva stormed out, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Tony stared after her desperately, cursing himself in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for making it so short. The next chapter will be up later today. :) Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! I have 4 people following! Yaay! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
****(If you want, you can listen to Carry On by Fun. while reading this.) :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Ziva entered her apartment she dropped her bags on the floor and slammed the front door closed, angry-teenager-style. Her anger brought her to the verge of tears. She made her way to the kitchen and raided the fridge for something to eat. Her eyes landed upon an unopened wine bottle on her countertop. Slamming the fridge closed she grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink, her rage and emotions getting the best of her.

(((((NCIS)))))

Tony stared blankly at the cream walls of his living room.  
"What have I done?" Tony sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. As he was going to get up to go to the bathroom his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tony answered, leaving out his name.

"Tony?" Abby replied, worry lacing her voice.

"Hey Abbs. What's wrong?"

"When was the last time you spoke with Ziva?"

"Um, uh. Tonight. Around eight. Why?"

"It's just that I haven't heard from her and she's not answering her phone."

"Huh. So…?"

"What do you mean 'so'?!" Abby practically yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, Abby. I'll go over there if you want." Tony told her, regretting saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Thanks Tony!" Abby smiled, "Call me if anything."

Tony said his goodbye and hung up the phone, leaning back in his couch and sighing loudly.  
"Now I have to go visit moody-as-what crazy ninja chick, Ziva David." Tony mumbled, "Like my life couldn't of gotten any worse."  
He quickly put on his shoes and coat and left his apartment.

(((((NCIS)))))

15 minutes later, Tony stood in front of the door to Ziva's apartment. He took a shaky breath and knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

No response.

"Ziva?" Tony called, knocking louder.

Still no response.

"Huh."

A few seconds later the door swung open, thanks to Tony for picking the lock. He stepped into the living room, quietly closing the front door.

"Ziva?" he called softly as he walked through the hallway since no one was in the living room or kitchen. He stopped outside of Ziva's bedroom as he heard a soft sob from behind the door.

"Ziva?" he said again, no more than a whisper as he slowly opened the door. He was taken aback at what he saw. Ziva lay on her stomach sobbing into a pillow on her bed. She wore a black tank top, red pajama shorts and black socks. Her hair was in a messy bun, but Tony didn't mind. An empty bottle of wine and glass were on the floor, which Tony had to look at again. Realisation hit him and then anger. Ziva was hurting herself by getting herself drunk.

Ziva looked up as he walked over to her.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"No." Tony hissed, angrily pointing his finger at her, "What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

"Excuse me?!" Ziva slurred, anger in her eyes.

"You're hurting yourself Ziva!"

Ziva sat up and attempted to walk towards him.

"I don't know what you're-" she managed to say before she stumbled into Tony's arms instead of onto the floor. Tony pulled her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled drunkenly up at him and he smiled back. Her eyes drooped and she patted his stubbled cheek.

She slurred again, "You need to shave."

Ziva's breath reached Tony's nostrils and he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Gosh, Ziva." He breathed, "Your breath-" He was cut off as Ziva pressed her index finger against his lips and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. She smiled up at him and he got lost in her eyes.

"I am cold, Tony." She whispered in his ear.

"No." He shook his head slowly, knowing that it was the alcohol getting to her.

"What?" Ziva whined, which was so not like her.

"No" Tony repeated, pushing her away. She stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall.

"I thought you said you loved me!" She cried, tears pooling in her eyes while one escaped, slowly streaming down her face.

"Look Ziva, you're drunk." Tony said slowly, "Just go to bed."

"No! I am not drunk!" She yelled.

'_Yeah. You are._' Tony thought as he watched Ziva's body heave with each sob, her hands covering her down turned face.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He sighed, wrapping his arm around her.

"No!" She whined, "Wait-let's? As in you and me?" She smiled up at him and his heart melted.

Tony sighed heavily, "Yeah. You and me."

* * *

**A/N: You didn't see that coming, did you? Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your reviews below. The last chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow. (Don't worry, if you like this one I might make it a series. :) How about that? :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ziva woke up the next morning in Tony's arms, facing him. She smiled at his sleeping face then looked at his arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she realised that this wasn't a dream. Her eyes shot open and she screamed as she pushed his arms away from her and jumped out of her bed. Tony's eyes opened, alarmed. Then he shot out of bed as well. Ziva stared at him, bewildered.

"Look, Ziva." Tony began.

"Shut up!" Ziva yelled, "What in the world happened last night?!"

"Nothing." Tony replied quickly, "You were just, uh, drunk."

"Drunk?!" Ziva cried, plopping onto the bed.

"Yeah. That's kind of what I said." Tony mumbled to himself, but Ziva still heard.

"Shut up!" She screamed, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Ziva sat up in bed and rubbed her hand over her face and grimacing at the headache that she just got.

"How did you end up in bed with me? Did anything happen?"

"What?" Tony breathed.

"Hell, Tony! Just answer my bloody question!"

"You asked me to." Tony explained, "And no, nothing happened."

Ziva cursed herself under her breath in Hebrew. How could she embarrass herself this way? As if reading her mind Tony sat down on the bed beside her.

"Don't be embarrassed Zee-vah." He said softly as he gently rubbed her back.

She just wanted to cry in his arms right then and there. Instead, her anger took her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." She managed to say through clenched teeth.

Tony removed his hand from Ziva's back which was now shaking. Tony stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Leave. Tony." Ziva begged, not looking up, "Just leave."

She just wanted to be alone. Was that so hard to ask?  
"No." Tony surprised himself by saying it.

In one swift movement Ziva pulled her gun from under her pillow and pointed it at her somewhat best friend. Tony got out of the bed and put his hands up in surrender.

Her bottom lip quivered, "Now Tony. Leave. Please."

Her voice cracked at the last word she uttered and she went into another fit of tears.

Dropping her gun she said, "I cannot do it anymore either."

Tony stare at her, confused, but took that opportunity to put her gun on the bedside table and sit beside her. Tony pulled Ziva onto his lap and she rested her head on his chest and cried like never before in front of someone.

"Do what anymore?" Tony asked her softly when her crying had ceased. At that Ziva looked up into his eyes.

"I cannot continue acting like I don't have feelings too."

"Feelings?" Tony questioned.

"Feelings for you!" Ziva exclaimed, "Gosh Tony! You know what I mean!"

He grinned his DiNozzo grin and she smiled, almost shyly. Tony cupped her cheek with is hand and leaned in to kiss her. Ziva leaned in as well and they kissed passionately for who knows how long. Ziva pulled back abruptly.

"What?" Tony quietly asked her.

Ziva smiled. "I am just making sure that this is not a dream."

And with that she planted another kiss on her partner's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave your reviews in the box below! If you liked it please tell me and I might make it a series. And please feel free to submit ideas for my upcoming stories! **


End file.
